Unknown Sensations
by Badass Rin
Summary: Rin starts getting unsual dreams about Sesshoumaru. She keeps thinking if Sesshoumaru is feeling the same way...
1. The Dream

_Rin could feel Sesshoumaru pressing his lips against hers. Sesshoumaru had her laying her back on the bed. He ran his claws through Rin's sensitive back. Rin let out a squeaky moan. She was now undressed, she blushed a bit while Sesshoumaru caressed every inch of her body._

"_Rin..!", Sesshoumaru said, but he was serious!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rin opened her eyes slowly, she can see a figure standing right next to her. She noticed that it was only a dream. She let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Rin... Let's get going, We shall reach the castle in the afternoon...", Sesshoumaru had turned her back on her and expected her to follow. Rin rose up to her feet, she knew that she wasn't a child anymore. She was seventeen years old, her hair had grew longer over the years, her body was in great shape, but she was a little bit under weight. Her innocent brown eyes remained the same. The one different thing about her was her voice, her voice had become mature and quite smooth…

Jaken ran up to Rin and started yelling at her," You sleepy ungrateful child! Lord Sesshoumaru had to wait two hours for you to wake up!"

Rin held her chin up high and responded firmly," First of all, I am NOT a child." She turned to face Sesshoumaru and bowed down a bit," I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, I shall not do it again." Without turning to face Rin, Sesshoumaru answered," It's none of my concern you have a few minutes to bathe, you shall return to this same place, Jaken and I will be waiting." Rin smiles and bowed down again,"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru.."

Rin ran off to a nearby river, she slipped off her kimono and dived in the water. She shivered, the water was freezing cold. Suddenly, she noticed something behind a bush, it had red eyes and hunger for human's flesh. The demon popped out to attack her. She closed her eyes and screamed as hard as she could. She could feel a wave of cold wind move between her, it was Sesshoumaru. She opened her eyes and blinked. Sesshoumaru was standing calmly, "Rin, this is not a safe place to bathe… We shall continue to approach the Castle, and then you shall have time to bathe, now get dressed."

Rin walked out of the lake, her hair covered her chest. She dried herself off and got dressed. They continued to go forward to the castle…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

Oct.21,2005

**Sweet Rin**: Hahaha! This is my first story! I will update more, I have school. That will keep me busy for the day.


	2. The lie within me

**November 18, 2005**

It has been a month since I've posted. Sorry for keeping you waiting… School has been a real pain in the butt. I'll soon team up with somebody to help me post more chapters…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin woke up resting on her original bed. She was at the castle, Sesshoumaru was at his study room_, obviously_. Rin stood up, she started to remember about yesterday's dream. She felt kind of guilty for having such mature dreams. She was now a grown woman, approximately 17. She was thin, a little bit under weight. Rin's body shape was perfect, her beauty was unbeatable. She opened the door and found Jaken screaming at her. _That little ugly toad dares to scream at me, will he ever leave me alone! _Rin kept walking, ignoring Jaken's hideous protest. Rin walked in the study room, it was dark as usual. She looked over her shoulder to see Sesshoumaru looking at a map.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, is anything wrong?" Rin couldn't believe herself asking her lord a question. She knew that Sesshoumaru does not answer to nobody. Not even her. _I just had to ask him! Now he'll get mad at me, I should have known better! _Rin was lost in her own thoughts until Sesshoumaru spoke," No Rin, I just assumed that you've woken up this early…"

"Oh, I just had a bad dream... That's all." Rin scratched her head a bit and giggled, she tried so hard to not reveal the truth about her dream. _It wasn't bad at all, but quite disappointing since it was not real… _Sesshoumaru examined Rin, she was kind of tense. He knew something was bothering her.

"Rin, are you lying to your Lord Sesshoumaru?" He did not show any kind of expression, he never did…

"Uh... I… I…." Rin was hesitating, she was afraid that Sesshoumaru will force her to tell him about her unusual dream. And she did not want him to know how she feels about him. If he did, she was afraid that Sesshoumaru might abandon her for such foolishness. She knows that Sesshoumaru dislikes humans, such as herself. He never opened up to her. Within all those years traveling together. "I… I have to go!" Rin dashed out of the room, she ran to her bedroom and locked the door. Rin threw herself in the bed and pressed her head into the soft pillow, sobbing and shedding tears. She would not tell Sesshoumaru the truth…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author:**I'll try to get more emotional and the chapter a little bit longer. Now, off to chapter three!


	3. True Sensation

**November 20, 2005**

Okay. I got a new partner! It is Sesshy, A.K.A Sesshoumaru. Say hi to Sesshy, he'll be the one helping me update the chapters!

**Rin:** Okay, here we go…

**Sesshy: **Hope you like the story…

**Rin:** Hey, you took my line! T.T

**Sesshy:** I know, you can say that in the next chapter…

**Rin: **Okay… n.n

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin woke up in the afternoon, the door was still locked. Her eyes were hurting, she had a horrible headache. Rin walked to the living room and saw Sesshoumaru sitting on the couch; Rin turned the other way to walk back to her room. "Rin, as I said before…Were you lying to me, why are you afraid, I will not do you any harm. Do not fear your own Lord…" Sesshoumaru looked at Rin with the corner of his eyes. Rin froze and did not move a single inch, she wished that somebody will pop out of the ground and take her to a place where Sesshoumaru won't find her.

Rin's eyes threatened to shed tears again. Rin bit her lower lip trying to prevent herself from crying. She closed her eyes as she felt Sesshoumaru approach her, she took a few steps back and squeaked a bit. Sesshoumaru looked at her, Rin felt herself burning hot red and shivering like crazy.

"I am sorry Sesshoumaru, I will not do it again..." Rin thrusted her hands back and opened one eye cautiously. Sesshoumaru was looking at Rin and finally spoke," Sorry for what...?"

"I'm sorry for having that dream about you, it was an accident, I am foolish, and I understand if you are mad at me… Please don't hate me…" Rin bowed down and left the living room. She went to the bathroom to wash her face. Thank goodness that Sesshoumaru hadn't followed her. She didn't like to show her tears in front of Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru knocked Rin's bedroom door and came in. Rin was nowhere in sight. Her kimono was laying on the bed and so were her other accessories. He maintained calm as he began scanning the room for Rin. Sesshoumaru approached the bathroom door that was connected to Rin's room and opened it. He walked in and Rin was nowhere in sight either. _Unless_…. Sesshoumaru pulled over the curtains of the tub. Rin screamed as Sesshoumaru grabbed her by surprise. He tried his best to be gentle with her. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the back of Rin's head and ran his claws through her wet hair. He did not care if she soaked him with water and soap. Rin started to blink, lost in confusion. _Is this a dream, no it's real… I can feel him… _

Sesshoumaru lifted Rin out of the tub and carried her to the bedroom. Sesshoumaru gently laid Rin on her back. Rin closed her eyes tightly; she felt a river of tears pouring from her eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please… You hate h-humans… I… I'm ----"Sesshoumaru cut her off by pressing his lips against her lips. She was lost in Sesshoumaru's kiss, she did not kiss him back, and she was still scared. "Rin, I made up my mind, do not regret this, I will not regret this either. This will be the first and not last…" Rin smiled and gave out a sign of relief. Sesshoumaru cleaned Rin's tears away.

Sesshoumaru's clothes were now in a pile, he laid on top of Rin. He had her pinned down on the bed. Sesshoumaru caressed every part of Rin's body, down Rin's legs and up her chest. She loved the way Sesshoumaru kissed her. Sesshoumaru positioned himself closer to Rin. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Rin, what's about to happen, I will not regret. Nor should you…" Rin smiled knowing exactly what he meant. Rin held her breath as Sesshoumaru entered her slowly. Rin felt a sharp pain wander around her body. Rin tightened her grasp around Sesshoumaru's waist. She let out a moan as he went deeper into her. Sesshoumaru watched Rin, he was trying his best to not hurt Rin. But Rin was now claimed, her innocence that lured her was now gone. She was Sesshoumaru's and no one elses…

**Rin: **I hope you guys liked this chapter….

**Sesshy:** Nice going Rin… You never kissed me back... ;;

**Rin:** Not yet, maybe the next chapter!

**Sesshy:** Okay then... o.o


	4. Captured

**Rin:** Yay, the fourth chapter! I hope we can make it longer...

**Fluffy: **I know..

**Rin:** Well, okay... Here is chapter four for you!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru woke up the next morning, he was laying down next to the silent sleeping, Rin. He sat up and stared at her; she had her back turned to him, her hair covering her chest and her hands collapsed together. They were both nude, not that he cared. Sesshoumaru continued to examine Rin's body; it was well shaped, slim and smooth. He stood up to get dressed, while he was reaching for his clothes and armor, the door slammed open.

"L...Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken was standing at the door, his eyes widened in horror._ What the hell is Sesshoumaru doing in Rin's bedroom? Why is he na... Nooo... I don't think Lord Sesshoumaru could do such thing... Specially with a human! He couldn't of have done it! Noo! _Jaken's thoughts were soon interrupted as he heard Rin scream and pull the cover over her body to cover her personal body parts. Sesshoumaru was now fully dressed, he was glaring a little bit a Jaken. The toad took a step back, terrified from his Lord's angry look on his face. He might as well be dead already! Rin threw a couple of pillows at the toad to force him out of her room. " Get out! I'm still sleepy, Jaken!"

The toad was hit with the pillows but didn't react to them. Jaken stepped out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. He was still shocked; he couldn't believe his own eyes! He was shivering from all over, he felt his mind go nuts and heart pumping as fast as it could...

**A couple of minutes has passed...**

Rin stood up and got dressed, she was extremelly happy. Her everlasting dream had finally come true. She could only laugh as she looked back at the times she had those dreams about him.

Sesshoumaru was back in his study room. He was obviously looking at the acient map, probably making plans fro the up coming war between mortals and immortals. Rin opened the study room's door silently, it was quite dark. Rin took a step foward and then she took another. She was concetrating so hard to make her steps silent as possible. A smile grew on Rin's face as Sesshoumaru looked at her. He didn't look at her by the conrer of his eye, he didn't have his back turned to her, Sesshoumaru was actually facing her direction. He was looking straight into Rin's brown eyes.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru..." Rin approached him; she had no idea on what she was doing? Her body just took steps toward him. Inch by inch, she was closer to him, so close that their noses were one inch apart from each other. She felt herself loose control over her body. Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist. He leaned foward to place a gentle kiss on Rin's soft pink lips. Rin returned the kiss timidly, she was still confused_. Why is Sesshoumaru opening up to me? Does he really have feelings for me like I have feelings for him? Will he take back what happened between us?_

"Are you still going to the battle with the humans?" Rin's voice was shaking. Sesshoumaru nodded, he was afraid that Rin might burst out crying. She hates being left alone with Jaken... _Left alone, without his protection, presence, and guidance... _She was mostly scared of loosing Sesshoumaru. Rin tightened her hands to fists, she tried to hold back her tears. She closed her eyes tightly and turned away from Sesshoumaru. "I think I'm getting a cold... I have to go back to bed.." Rin sobbed a bit, she already felt her tears rolling down her cheeks. "I must go... See you later.." She started to run until Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand...

She pressed her head to his chest as hard as she could. She couldn't hold back her tears, her throat was hurting, her eyes were threatening her, her lips were shivering, as hard as she tried, she felt herself crying...

Sesshoumaru placed his only arm to Rin's back, he tried to comfort her. To tell her that everything was going to be okay...

" Rin, don't forget that I still have the Tenseiga.. As long as I carry this, nobody will hurt me, even if I don't have Tenseiga... I'll live, to be here with you, to protect you..." Sesshoumaru pressed Rin closer to him, she could hear his heart beat. It had a nice long rhythim to it. Rin looked up and smiled. _Maybe it is true, Lord Sesshoumaru would not get deffeated by the humans, and the Tenseiga will save his life, just like it saved mine... _

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, just promise me that you'll come back for me..." Rin looked in Sesshoumaru's eyes. He touched Rin's cheek and whiped the tears away. He leaned down to her and pressed his lips to hers. "I promise..." Rin blushed and hugged her Lord, it felt kind of weird. But she liked it, she enjoyed every moment she spends time with her Lord...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was was starting to settle down; Rin was sitting on the castle's backyard watching the sunset fade away as the sky started to grow dark. She saw a dot of fire approaching the castle... Wait, it was the villagers, and they carried weapons along! Sesshoumaru was already out in battle. Rin ran back in the castle to reform Jaken about the villagers.

"Master Jaken! Master Jaken! The villagers are coming! And Lord Sesshoumru is nowhere to be seen!" There was no answer. She ran towards the kitchen to find somekind of weapon. She found a knife laying on the wooden table. She quickly grabbed it as she headed to her room for safety.

Somebody grabbed Rin's shoulder and squeezed it before she could reach her room. Her heart skipped a beat, she gasped and held her breath as she felt herself being lifted off the ground.Two sharp objects pointed directly to her neck. They pulled her hands back and tied them up with a rope. A man sitting on a black horse looked down at her, he grinned at the young girl.

"I assume you are Lord Sesshoumaru's new toy.." A smirk formed his face, he sat in good posture with two swords on the left side of his leg.

"Sesshoumaru's new toy? Don't say such thing. He would never fall in love with a human..." Rin felt her guiltyness being revealed. But it was a good thing that they didn't noticed.

"What in God's name is going on here? Rin, do you know this filthy humans!" He holded his staff up on the air, getting ready to make his attack.

"Jaken, help! They are bad villagers!" Rin looked at Jaken.

Jaken looked at the villagers and slammed his staff to the ground. The Staff's mouth opened and gushed out a stream of fire at the men. The guy in the horse seemed distracted, this gave Rin a chance to escape! _It's a good thing that they didn't tie her feet with a rope, it would of been difficult to get away..._

Rin made a run for it. Instead of going back in the castle, she ran toward a forest that led her to a pomd and some humongoud trees. She tripped and scrapped her right knee, she screamed in pain but she knew that she couldn't let her guard down. She continued to run a bit, her knee soon began to sting and drain a large trail of human blood.

She heard footsteps chasing after her. She saw several shadows starting to surround her. She was now trapped in a dead end. The villagers made their approach. _This was it, Rin really believed that today she was going to die._ Rin fell to her knees and whispered Sesshoumaru's name...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rin:** Oh my goodness! Somebody help Rin/me!

**Fluffy:** ... Fluffy sama is in a battle at the moment please leave a message after the tone.. Beep...

**Rin:** Oh my gosh! o.O


End file.
